It Comes At Night
by Fareway19
Summary: Strange occurrences begin to take place after dark on Berk when the village's livestock get stolen. Each night, more and more is taken, but the situation doesn't get dire until one moonless night when Hiccup disappears as well. [I'm rating it T only because of the creature and its feeding habits]
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this story takes place a good week or so after the whole season finale situation (the rest of my stories that follow will be set after the season finale as well). Reminder that Hiccup and the others know Mildew is with the outcasts, they don't know that he's still a rotten, low down, no good… yeah, traitor. They also don't know that Alvin now has his own trained dragons, as seen in _We Are Family part 2_.**

**Warning****: This story is probably my darkest one, but I don't think it's that bad, the only reason is because of the antagonist creature and its habits of feeding. Just to be on the safe side with the little munchkins, I'm rating it T.**

**Without further ado, here is my newest story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the antagonist**

The night air was a chilling breeze as it weaved through the streets of the Berk village. Two Vikings males were chit chatting off to the side and up against a house as another, a guard on patrol, strolled by with a torch in his right hand. They exchanged there hellos and waved kindly to each other; the guard passed and the other two continued on with their conversation.

In the Great Hall, some Vikings were finishing up with their dinner, mutton on a stick with a side of buttered cod and some mead, while others were gathered together overlooking a book. These six teens were Hiccup, Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, and the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. They were all sitting at their table, finishing up their supper and listening in on what Hiccup and Fishlegs had to inform them on about the Book of Dragons. Toothless lay off to the side of Hiccup, his head down while he napped.

Snotlout took a huge bite out of his mutton on a stick and chewed it with his mouth open just to annoy Fishlegs, in which case was working as said Viking was looking upon the other with great disgust.

Astrid and the twins were focusing their attention on Hiccup, who was discussing about the Book of Dragons, adding new features in with the Changewings. Off to the right of him sat his dinner bowl, none of the mutton touched, but the cod gone.

"The book says that they display mimicking behaviors. From the times we've encountered them, I don't recall ever seeing this. What about you Fishlegs?" Hiccup stated, turning his head to his left. Fishlegs in questions was pretend gagging at Snotlout.

"…Fishlegs?" Hiccup asked once more hoping to gain the attention of his friend. Fishlegs heard the question and immediately looked at Hiccup.

"Huh?"

"Have you seen any mimicking behavior done by the Changewings?" Hiccup asked him again.

"Uh, no; not really," Fishlegs replied, his eyes moving off to the upper left in thought. After a quick sweep of his memories he shakes his head no as his final answer.

"Alright, I'll just circle that for now. What about the hypnotizing ability?" Hiccup asked after circling a sentence and dotting his feather down next to the phrase "can hypnotize victims".

"What if it's one of those last resort methods?" Astrid asked pointing it out. Her arms were crossed and relaxed on the table while her upper body leaned on them as she bent forward, closer to Hiccup.

"That could be it." Fishlegs agreed.

"Alrighty then," Hiccup said, writing in the sentence and putting a little question mark beside it, circling for highlight.

"Anything else…?" Hiccup asked looking up at the group.

"I can't think of anything with Snotlout flapping his gums next to my ear." Fishlegs stated coldly.

"Snotlout?" Astrid asked with a sweet tone, softening her eyes.

"Yes?" he replied obviously intrigued by Astrid's body language.

"Do you want a sandwich?"

"Why sure,"

"Good, Ruff?" she said while peeking over to her friend. Ruffnut in response punched Snotlout square in the nose with one quick motion.

"Ha, ha, ha, knuckle sandwich; good one!" Tuffnut laughed out while exchanging a high five with his sister. "Or was it?" he said putting on a puzzled look.

Hiccup closed his eyes and softly shook his head. He opened them again, closing the Book of Dragons and sliding it off to the side. He looked down at his mutton on a stick and poked his fork at, giving a disgusting gesture towards the sound it made. A voice boomed from behind them and they all turned to see who it was.

"Shouldn't you kids be getting to bed?" Gobber said while shuffling up to them.

"Uh, I don't know?" Tuffnut replied.

"Why, we're not eight." Astrid commented casually.

"Stoick wants the village to go to bed earlier tonight; Bucket's bucket is acting up so the night will be bitter cold." Hiccup looked off to the left smiling a bit at the mention of his father acting fatherly with them. Gobber continued, "But it's a small one, no worries; what I'd be worried about are the creatures that lurk about during the twilight."

"Um, dragons?" Snotlout stated.

"No. Their like shadows that creep through the village and steal away children when everybody's asleep." Gobber said while wiggling his fingers and weaving his hands like a snake to emphasize his details. "Silent they are; just when you open your eyes to peek a look… RRRAAAAHHHH!" Gobber lashed out, bumping Hiccup suddenly making him flinch and jump in surprise and for a moment fear. He squeaked in response, making both Gobber and the other teens laugh. Toothless lifted up his head at the sound, ears perked and head tilted.

Hiccup's face turned red, his head moving down closer to his shoulders at the unwelcomed attention.

"Gooobbeeeer," Hiccup whined at the unpleasant feeling of embarrassment.

"Ha, ha, ha, oh, I'm just joking with you, Hiccup. There are no spooky monsters in the night." Gobber said while bumping Hiccup on the arm. "But seriously, start heading on over to bed."

The teens groaned, but complied as they got up and headed out the door. Hiccup grabbed the Book of Dragons and followed suit, Toothless walking beside him.

Outside, Fishlegs stopped in his tracks as he looked up at the sky.

"Hey, the moon's almost completely gone." He stated, pointing up at the moon. Astrid and Hiccup looked up as well.

"Oh, yeah, that happens. My dad says it does that, it goes in a cycle." Astrid answered his curiosity.

"So, what; the next two days, no moon?" Fishlegs asked.

"Yep," Astrid replied simply, telling everyone a good night and waving good bye to Hiccup as she ran back to her house. Every one split up and Hiccup was left standing alone with Toothless looking up at the night sky.

Back at the Haddock house, Hiccup was crawling into bed, yawning as he drapped the covers over his shoulders.

"Good night, bud." He said to Toothless who was circling his slab of rock, firing upon it to give him warmth. He cooed and curled up before going off to sleep.

Hiccup blew out the candle, and the room became plunged with darkness. All was silent.

Up high in the mountain just above the village, something rests in the aperture of a cave. Its enormous body uncurls as it lifts itself up and crawls out of the opening. It spreads out its wings, a span about the size of a Night Fury's, as it shakes off the snow that collected as it slept. Boney sharp claws clank against the rock floor below it. A hiss echoes it way down the mountain slope, as its maker opens its mouth; saliva spewing out and dripping down to the earth.

A smile appears on its features, but the cause of it could be no happier. It was going to feast tonight.

**Okay, there is the first chapter/intro. I'm going to describe the creature more and more after each night it raids the village.**

**Thank you for reading and stay tuned.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the comments and complements posted on _How to Find Your Way Home _review. I loved them greatly! Thank you so much for reading my stories, and for reviews, favorites, and followers, exc. Again, thank you!**

**Thank you for your reviews on this story, and I can tell you are all anxious for future chapters, and I'm anxious to write them, so without further ado…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the antagonist**

* * *

Toothless purred and cooed at Hiccup, rubbing his head against his rider's back. Hiccup was turned sideways towards the stairs (the right), his right arm curled underneath his pillow and the other relaxing on top near his head. He moaned when Toothless gently pushed him and repositioned himself as Toothless cooed once more.

"Hmmm, Snotlout I already told you, I didn't steal your stupid axe…" he muttered out half awake.

"Who stole who's axe?" Stoick asked as he overheard Hiccup's mumbles when he was coming up the stairs. Toothless groaned and looked apologetic at Stoick. Stoick just laughed,

"Couldn't wake him up could'jya?" Stoick chuckled out with his hands on his thighs. He bent over and patted Hiccup on his shoulder.

"Come on, Hiccup; wake up. I think you've slept long enough. Every one's almost done eating breakfast, come on."

Hiccup moaned, "Alright," before leaning up and yawning, his left hand rubbing his eye. Toothless came closer and smiled at him; Hiccup lifted his hand to pet him on the head.

* * *

Snotlout sat in his seat next to Fishlegs, on the right of him, with an angry look as his wooden fork and spoon were clutched firmly in each hand. They were set upon the table facing upward; held up and then brought back down with a thud as their owner complained.

"Where's my eggs, I'm starving!" Snotlout hollered, his voice echoing off the walls of the Great Hall. Fishlegs shared his growing desire to eat his requested breakfast, but with a more patient and understanding viewpoint.

"Yeah, and my yak milk." he added more softly, looking down at his empty cup.

"Aw, does the poor baby need his milky?" Snotlout criticized with a puckered face and a baby tone.

Fishlegs glared at him, "No, I like to drink it with my biscuit." He replied annoyed while putting his right elbow down on the table holding up the biscuit in his hand.

"Hey, yeah; I like to drink yak milk with my biscuits too!" Tuffnut joined in. He paused for a second, "Or do I like to drink it with eggs; chicken? Do I even like yak milk at all?" he questions himself, looking at his sister to his left for an answer. Her answer was a sigh; Astrid to the left of her replied with a roll of her eyes. Were her eyes landed, she gleamed at the sight of Hiccup approaching. He sat down next to Fishlegs, who was to his left, and across from Astrid.

[If you guys are confused about the seating, let me clarify. The order goes on one side of the table, from right to left: Hiccup, Fishlegs, and then Snotlout. On the other side, going from right to left: Astrid, Ruffnut, and then Tuffnut.]

"Well look who decided to wake up and actually eat something. Did you have a nice sleep?" Snotlout said sarcastically, still mad that he hasn't gotten his eggs.

Hiccup sat down smiling at Astrid, Toothless sitting down beside him at the end of the table.

"Actually, no; I had a dream that **you** were trying to kill me after you claimed that I stole your axe." Hiccup replied.

"Did I get to kill you in your dream?" Snotlout asked waiting anxiously for the answer.

Hiccup had his eyes to the corner remember what happened, "All I can remember was you ended up in the belly of a Scouldron due to the fact that you called it stupid and threatened it with a fishing rod."

Astrid laughed at this, "That actually sounds like something Snotlout would do."

"Hey!" Snotlout called back.

Suddenly the doors burst open and in came Mulch and Bucket, their faces sporting nothing good. The teens all looked over at them.

Stoick was immediately at their full attention as they approached him, trying to breath obviously from a good run over to the Great Hall.

"Stoick, we have terrible news!" Mulch announced.

"The herd, they're all gone!" Bucket finished.

"Most of the herd, Bucket. The few that we found are scared to death and won't even move." Mulch added.

Murmurs erupted amongst the crowd. The teens looked at each other, and Hiccup looked down searching his mind for any reason why this could be. Toothless tilted his head at the concentration and seriousness on Hiccup's face.

"What do you mean they're gone?" Stoick asked. Gobber, who was beside him, came forth,

"What, did the storm last night scare them off again?"

"That's what we thought at first, but… you need to see it for yourself." Mulch replied.

* * *

At the barn in Mulch and Bucket's farm, Stoick, Hiccup, Bucket, Mulch, Gobber and Astrid gathered around to see what it was that Mulch was talking about.

"I don't know what could have made it." Mulch said as Stoick was feeling the evidence left on the barn door. Scratch marks, three deep ones.

"Claw marks," Stoick whispered to himself. He furrowed his eye brows in frustration on the situation.

"The only other animal I can think of that could do that would be… a dragon." Mulch continued. At saying this, all eyes turned to Hiccup who gasped silently and stiffened at the sudden attention.

"N-no, our dragons don't do that dad! They would never do that; they never did." He defended. His thoughts immediately went to Mildew from last time, but that quickly became unreliable due to the fact that Mildew was still stuck on Outcast Island.

"What else could it be?" Stoick asked, desperate for an answer.

"Trolls?" Astrid answered with a guess.

"Trolls don't have claws." Mulch replied.

"Oh, they do, just not that deep. And they've never bothered us, especially the livestock." Gobber said quick to make the truth known.

"I-I don't know, but what I do know is that none of the dragons are responsible." Hiccup concluded. Stoick looked at him sternly, but relaxed his gaze. He learned from past experience that his son was a reliable source, especially when coming to the truth. He would never lie to him if not it meant to help in anyway.

"Alright; we may be dealing with a new creature we've never dealt with on Berk, so be on the lookout." Stoick closed, motioning his hands as he said so.

They all nodded, Hiccup looking down at Toothless, he looking up at Hiccup.

* * *

"What do you think did it?" Astrid asked. Her and Hiccup, along with Toothless tailing, were walking along the cliff sides by themselves.

Hiccup shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, but I know a dragon didn't do it."

"Yeah, none of our dragons have long claws to make those marks."

"Yeah, but what could it be?" Hiccup asked.

"Obviously something new we haven't found." Astrid replied. "Do you think it's a new dragon species?"

"I don't know. I'm excited knowing that it may very well be a new dragon, but I keep getting the feeling that it's not; that it's…something worse."

"That's understandable, I mean, did you see the depth of those claw marks; that wood is very thick."

"I know," Hiccup replied nervously. Dragons didn't scare him, well they use to when he was a kid, but not anymore. What scared him was the fact that no sign was left of the herd, no carcasses, no blood, no nothing. They just vanished in the night.

* * *

Later that evening, around supper time again, the group of teens sat in their seats in the Great Hall just like before; the happenings of the livestock still in their minds.

"So what do you guys think did it?" Fishlegs asked.

"I think a giant troll came a devoured them all!" Ruffnut aired her opinion, her and her brother laughing.

Astrid sighed at their incompetence, "A troll didn't do it, Gobber already said that their claws aren't that strong enough."

Suddenly all eyes fell on Hiccup, again; his reaction being the same as last time.

"What are you guys looking at me for?" he asked defensively.

"Well, maybe Gobber might know, or help us lead to what it is." Astrid answered.

"Well then, go ask Gobber." Hiccup replied, swinging his hands out towards Gobber across the room who was talking to his dad.

"You see, Gobber…" Astrid tried to explain, but Snotlout jumped in.

"He always tells you his berserk fairy tales because you are practically the only person that would believe him."

"Are you saying that I'm gullible?" Hiccup snapped back.

"Yes." Snotlout leans in to Fishlegs' ear and whispers, "What's gullible mean?"

"I'm not gullible, I just happen to have an open mind." Hiccup replied more calmly.

"To open if you ask me." Snotlout snickered back. Hiccup glared at him for it.

* * *

That night, Hiccup tucked himself in bed; Toothless curling up on his rock, getting cozy before resting and closing his eyes.

"Night bud," Hiccup said as he too crawled into bed. He kept his eyes open, facing the ceiling, for a good fifteen minutes before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

High in the sky, the moon only showed a fraction of itself, barely visible with the passing clouds. The cave up in the mountain echoed out a loud piercing screech, yet no keen ears were available to hear it. In the blink of an eye, a dark shadow flew out; flying down the slope silently towards the village.

It landed with stealth, creeping up behind the houses and slithering across the ground. One would think it was sniffing out food, no, rather its ears perked, listening.

The sound of heart beats drummed in its ears, slow ones; the people were asleep as well as their pets. Its head lifted slightly at the sight of Stormfly resting in her stable. Its three long, boney, sharp claws tapped on the stone road below them. If one would blink, they'd see it sitting there, and just like that, it'd be gone.

It moved down the street like a hunched over walking skeleton with large, black leathery wings. Its long boney legs carried it from one rooftop to the next within a matter of milliseconds.

It landed on the roof of the food storage, its figure barely noticeable within the darkness. It opened its mouth, saliva dripping down to the ground, and its white fangs gleaming through the black night.

It smiled at the scent of more food, more blood.

* * *

**Second night, what will it unveil?**

**Any thoughts on the creature feel free to post a comment. Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so happy you guys are enjoying this story and my antagonist! You will find out what the creature is soon…**

…**If you really want to… I warned you this creature is dark**

**I think this chapter is tense too, so heads up…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the antagonist**

* * *

Stoick, Gobber, and Mulch were standing in the doorway of the food storage; the doors completely torn down and the food stored in there were all destroyed.

Stoick sighed, "It attacked again?"

"It looks that way." Mulch answered. Gobber walked in amongst the mist of the damaged food, the cabbages smashed, the wheat and bread nothing but smashed crumbs, and all of the raw meat were laying on the floor, white and as dry as ever.

"That's strange; the food is all here." He said.

"Uh, Mulch, what's wrong with our chicken?" Bucket asked while poking a slab of raw chicken meat. Mulch approached Bucket and stabbed the poultry with his hook, excepting blood to ooze out of it. But none came. Its normal pink color was drained to a ghostly white.

"Um…" Mulch hesitated for an answer, but ended up speechless and glanced over at Stoick for guidance.

Stoick narrowed his eyes and thought hard on the situation.

_What in Odin's name are we dealing with?_

* * *

Hiccup and the other teens were at the Dragon Academy when Astrid flew in with Stormfly. Stormfly landing perfectly, but Astrid stayed on with urgent news to proclaim.

"Guys, the food storage was just attacked; all of our food, destroyed." She proclaimed. A chorus of "what" emitted from the listeners.

"Wait; _destroyed_?" Hiccup asked, not fully understanding her choice of word.

"I mean literally destroyed, not eaten or anything, just smashed to bits." She replied with astonishment.

Snotlout huffed, "What kind of animal would barge into the food storage and not eat the food?"

"Gobber said that the raw meats were completely sucked clean, no blood was in them." She announced this with disgust and fear.

"I'm going to guess a very creepy one," Fishlegs answered to Snotlout's question, shivering and moving in closer to Meatlug.

"Or a really cool looking one! I want'a keep it as a pet!" Tuffnut said, raising his hand indicating of his self proclaimed possession.

"What kind of creature do we know that… drinks blood?"

"It's not a dragon, it can't be." Hiccup stated.

* * *

The Earth was surrounded in darkness; the stars in the night sky blackened out by the thick clouds and the moon hidden completely from view as it was a new moon.

Thunder crackled off in the distance indicating a storm approaching towards the village. The only light available was the strip of light from the lightning bolts that would flash every six seconds.

As twilight was approaching, the creature from the previous raids began to wake.

Another flash of lightning…

A shadow speeds out of the cave and down to the village. Three long, boney claws landed on the ground; the hands of the creature having no skin but black bone. The creature, long and thin as a skeleton, with dark grey short fuzzy hair on its body, long black leathery wings connected to the exact length of its arms up to its wrists, curved its torso inward and stood up on two legs. Its chest, sternum narrow and bent outwards, shifted with the difference in position and extended the distance between the ribs. No stomach was seen, just the small band of fat that lay under the spine, each vertebrae jutting out of its back like a spike on a dragon's, from the shoulders down to the tail their lengths decreasing. Its back end ended with a long thin and narrow bone, attached to it lean black leather making up the tail wing which pointed outwards to one fourth of the way down before flowing back to the tip; like the shape of a kite. Its legs, long and lean, bent inwards like that of a human; its feet sporting three black, boney claws as well.

Another flash of lightning…

It looked up at the sky, its nose scrunched in like a bat's, no upper lip visible with its white long, sharp fangs hanging down over the lower jaw. Its eyes glazed over with a white haze as if one would think it blind. Its ears, pointed and wide, rotated around, pinpointing its next meal.

A Banshee…

…A demon from Hel as some would say. This night dweller is known for its incredible speed, and sense of hearing. Though most of it derives from traveler's folklore, the Banshee is said to have such a keen sense of hearing that it could hear your heart beat a thousand miles away. Its thin figure allows it to move fast, and makes it's hunting more clandestine. Its lean shape is due to the lack of fats as it only drinks blood like a vampire bat. This is acquired through its infamous feature, two thin tentacles that point like a needle at the tip, protruding out from its neck.

Its most prominent feature, however, is its weapon; high sonar screech that quickly stuns the brain and paralyzes its activity, leaving the victim unconscious and easy to obtain.

Another flash of lightning…

The Banshee quickly lowered itself to the ground, crawling over to the buildings. Its ears were pivoting moving from one heart beat to the next. Its hunt the other night was less then satisfying, and its starvation was becoming unbearable.

It stopped in front of one of the houses and stared at it. After picking one heart beat it liked, it slipped inside to catch its prey.

* * *

Hiccup lay awake, unable to sleep due to the recent circumstances. He sighed and rolled over on his right side, facing the stairs. He leaned forward, looking over at Toothless through the darkness. Sound asleep as anything.

Hiccup closed his eyes and rubbed his temples, moaning as he did so, and flopping back against his pillow.

* * *

The Banshee stopped its activities, turning its head slowly towards the sound of a moan.

* * *

Another flash of lightning light up Hiccup's room and he looked up at the open window. He furrowed his eye brows and got up, standing on his divan. He forgot to close it before he went to bed. Upon grasping the wooden seal, he stopped as he saw a shadow casted down from the roof due to another flash of lightning. His eyes widened, then narrowed before he did the unthinkable; he jumped out the window!

Another flash of lightning allowed Hiccup to peek a glance up at the roof, however proving nothing there. He looked around, and walked around to the front; standing there while surveying the village for any sign of the thief that kept coming at night.

Behind him, perched on the rooftop, the Banshee sat. Its arms were tucked in, hands grasping the edges of the wood, while its legs were spread ready to pounce. It positioned itself like a boulverine (a werewolf) staring at Hiccup. **[It's positioned like a frog]**

Hiccup froze and quickened his breath when a screech sounded from behind him. Slowly turning around, he looked up at the thing with fear striking his body. His heart beat raced; the Banshee's ears perked at this; and he backed away slowly. During this time of flight and fight, he was going to run.

Suddenly the beast opened its jaws and a horrible ear splitting sound emitted from within its throat. Hiccup immediately clutched his ears, shutting his eyes tight. He hissed in pain, falling to his knees, and then laying in a fetal positioning trying to drown out the noise. He couldn't hear anything but it, ringing going off in his eardrums and his heart pounding in his head.

The Banshee ceased its shriek and dashed forward, spreading out its wings and legs. It landed on top of Hiccup, claws grabbing him forcefully.

Another flash of lightning…

Gone

* * *

**Alright, there you go! Any thoughts and feelings towards my version of a Banshee, feel free to post a comment. No it is not a dragon, and no it's not a vampire…it's a Banshee.**

**Thank you for reading, and WHOA, I've never had this many reviews for only two—now three—chapters. ALRIGHT! THANK YOU!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, thank you soo much for the comments! I'm happy the description worked well with the visualization; that was my first attempt at describing an original character. I don't remember mentioning anything about its size, so it's about as big as a Bonenapper; the majority of its size made up from its wings of course.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the Banshee**

* * *

Stoick woke from a shriek sounding from upstairs. His eyes shot open immediately at the sound of Toothless' roaring' getting up and heading up stairs with haste.

Toothless was screeching and calling out to anyone who had ears at the disappearance of his little Hiccup. At first the news didn't sink in to Stoick, he thinking that Hiccup got up early and went out, but it wasn't until he finally connected the two: Hiccup would never leave without Toothless.

"Hiccup?" he called, knowing very well that he wouldn't get an answer. Fear crept in and his thoughts wondered back to the nights before. First the livestock, then the food storage, and now…his son was gone too.

Toothless ceased his roaring and began to sniff, Hiccup's bed, his nose moving up to the window and he jumped out. Landing on the grass, he stood up on his hind legs and sniffed the air. He froze, teeth bared and ears perked; his face expression similar to the one when he sniffed his rival, the Whispering Death. He growled deeply, turning his head towards the woods before dashing off into them.

A feminine scream called throughout the village, another joining not soon after. Stoick ran outside to see what was wrong; upon opening the door he was met with many faces, two of which were laid in hands weeping.

"What's wrong, what happened?" He asked approaching Gobber who was beside the women.

"My baby! She's gone!" one cried with tears free falling from her eyes.

"My Gustof! I woke to find him gone! He never leaves without saying so!" the other cried.

**[You guys remember Gustof? He was Snotlout's little assistant in Gem of a Different Color]**

**[The other one, the little girl, she's that one from Alvin and the Outcasts, the little girl who wanted her toy lamb and Bucket went to get it for her. Yeah those two got taken as well.]**

"Oh boy, that creature must have taken them in the night; that them as a snack." Gobber spoke his thought. Both women stopped crying instantly and looked at Gobber with disbelief and fear.

"Oh, did I say that out loud?"

The women began to scream hysterically, their children now in the clutches of a monster that may very well eat them. The fathers and friends tried to calm them down, taking them away from the crowd and to a more solitude area.

Gobber looked apologetic towards them, turning to Stoick as he hasn't said anything.

"Stoick?" Gobber asked. Stoick was, well, stoic. His face expression was emotionless as he stared straight at the spot where the women were once.

"Stoick?" Gobber asked again, this time with more worry then curiosity.

"Hiccups…gone." He replied in an emotional whisper. "It took him in the night." That…thing, had his son, took him without his notice, and now Stoick was clueless as to Hiccup's health.

_No, I promised I would protect him…_

* * *

The moisture in the atmosphere created a cold wind that blew ever so softly against the warm cheeks of its prisoners. When brushed against the ice cold, moist rock walls, their howling condensed and never ceased. The silence was deafening to the children, never knowing when the beast would return. Their stifled cries filled the aperture, the higher pitched ones coming from the little girl.

Hiccup woke to their terror filled cries; slowly opening his eyes. He groaned from the pain in his head, shutting his eyes being the best he could do to ease it. He remained immobile, his entire body covered in a sticky web like cocoon attached firmly to the cave wall behind him. Only his neck and face was free, the same going for the other two.

Upon opening his eyes, whatever light came into his view was very little. From what he could see, a white light beamed in from a hole about five feet in diameter ahead of them in the ceiling. The moist cave walls turned the light's hues to a bluish color making the aperture lit with a faint blue glow. Anything within the light's radius was noticed, but shadowed, anything outside of it, complete darkness.

Hiccup saw the two figures to the right of him. He moaned again, notifying them of his presence and conscious state. Even if they did know, it didn't stop their soft whimpers.

"Who's here?" Hiccup whispered softly in a raspy voice. The cries never ceased but one of the children answered him in an uneven breath.

"G-Gustof," Gustof choked out from beneath his hiccups.

"Who else is with you, Gustof?" Hiccup asked again; his voice low and weak, but reassuring.

"I don't know," Gustof replied, beginning to cry again.

"I want my mommy!" the little girl wept, tears rapidly falling down her face, although they never really stopped since she was taken. She was to the right of Gustof, both her and him crying unrelentingly now. Hiccup hushed them, but to no avail. He tried to more his arms, but only got as far as wiggling his body a little. His attention was brought back to the aperture as a familiar screech echoed throughout. The little girl screamed from the noise and remembrance of the monster that took her. Gustof ceased his crying, too terrified to make any noise.

Hiccup's heart began to race again and his breathing increased. His eyes darted from the two children's forms, the whole way across the space. Movement from above caught his eye, and he looked up.

Two wings unfolded, stretching out from their slumber. The Banshee lifted its head from where it was curled in and peered at its food upside down (it sleeps like a bat). It let go of it foot hold on the ceiling and dropped down to the ground within the radius of the light. Its figure in clear view to the children, they screamed again, but immediately stopped as the Banshee let out its horrifying, deafening screech. Hiccup closed his eyes from the sharp sound and turned his head to the left.

Suddenly the Banshee was right on him; its body blocking anyone's view, covering Hiccup like a mother would a precious baby; his heart raced faster and his breathing hitched. The Banshee tilted its head from the sound of the quickening beat and began to salivate. The two tentacles jutting out from its neck moved closer towards Hiccup's lower neck and without warning, pierced the skin up to his main arteries. Hiccup screamed from the pain, but his screams got cut off quickly from the pressure building up in his throat. He could feel the blood flowing out and into the tentacles, shivering as it did. His quickened heart rate didn't help in the matters either, allowing more precious blood to escape him faster.

After the Banshee had its fill, it released itself from Hiccup and moved back, slipping into the darkness without a sound. Hiccup slipped away, the amount to large of a loss for him to remain conscious. His skin, if one could see it in the proper light, was paler then usual and his body less responsive.

Unknown to the captives, the Banshee lay rested on a slab of rock within the darkness of the aperture. It stared at Hiccup, savoring its meal every second it had. It never tasted blood like his, and never wished to taste anything other than his from now on.

* * *

**Alright this chapter is smaller, but I think it does its purpose. This gives you an insight on how the Banshee feeds, pretty gruesome really. Its actions represent more of a vampire, but its movements representing a Banshee's—my version, anyway.**

**Thank you again for the reviews, followers and favorites; never had this many in just three chapters!**

**I'm not 100% sure of the spelling of [Gustof]'s name, nor do i know what the little girl's is. If you know, please tell**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow, 20 more reviews for just one chapter! This is great!**

**Oh yeah, the guest named Matt; are you being serious? Or are you just joking with me, because I don't hate Hiccup. Very rarely do I dwell on a hopeless situation, nor do I like my characters to become victims to an inescapable scenario. The only thing that really puts this story aside from my other HTTYD stories is the Banshee. This story is more of a fanfic rather than my attempt at matching an episode due to my OC antagonist.**

****The Banshee is not a dragon, it's a Banshee****

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the antagonist**

* * *

The door to the Haddock house burst open as Stoick entered, Gobber following him. Stoick's expression was close to unreadable, but if you could make a wild guess, he was mad.

"Stoick, I know you feel like this may have been—"

"It is my fault!" Stoick interrupted Gobber, stopping by the square fire pit and facing Gobber, "That thing came into my house and took Hiccup without my knowing! I was here, right here, ten feet away!"

"Come on, Stoick, be reasonable. You were asleep, you would have never known. Heck, when I fall asleep no one can wake me up; I'm asleep till the next morning!"

"This is different, Gobber!"

"Different how?"

"I can't lose him." Stoick whispered.

"And you won't, now let's go find him."

* * *

Astrid search from tree to tree. It seemed that recently, that's all they've been doing. She couldn't imagine what Hiccup may be going through, but she did know that she wasn't going to stoop as low as to think that he was…dead. Some say you'd be a fool to hope in a hopeless situation. Astrid says it just makes you stronger to do something no one else would dare do. She's been doing that her whole life. She took a dare in trusting Hiccup when he first befriended Toothless, and look where it got her. She took a dare to trust her instincts when Heather showed up and find out she'd been working for Alvin—unwilling though. And she took a dare when Hiccup was lost on that island, believing that he was okay and they'd find him. Nothing was going to hold her back, no matter how dire the situation might become, or how unsuccessful they may be; Hiccup was coming home, and that's that.

Astrid smiled to herself.

_Stubborn is my middle name…_ she thought. After a few seconds she realized that it was Hiccup's as well.

_Well, that's another thing we have in common._

The horizon was slowing moving up to the sun, more and more threatening to engulf the light and allow the opposing to escape.

_If this thing hunts at night, we may be able to take it down. Or get ourselves in a serious situation, as it does hunt at night._

* * *

The dark cave held its silence for ever. After hours of nothing but the sound of the howling wind in the cave, the children began to stir. They heard nothing from the monster, and hoped for the best that it may have left. The little girl blinked her eyes, she didn't know if they were closed or not, asleep or awake as all colors were black. Her cheeks were dry, trails from the salty tears she shed earlier would be visible if light were present. She lifted up her head and turned slightly to the left, addressing Gustav.

"Gustav, I'm cold." She whimpered as her small body shivered from the chilling dew that lined the cave walls.

"I'm sorry I can't help that." Gustav replied tiredly.

"I'm hungry." The little girl went on.

"I can't help that either."

"I want to go home."

"So do I."

"Do you think they know we're gone?"

"Why wouldn't they?"

"Do you think they're looking for us?"

"I hope so."

"They're looking." replied a small almost inaudible voice from the left of them. Hiccup was barely conscious to relieve the children of any fear by telling them that his dad and the other riders will most definitely be looking for them, especially Toothless, but he still could reassure them that they were looking.

"Hiccup! You're not dead!" the little girl squealed in delighted. Right now, Hiccup's presence was the closest thing she had to an adult. He being awake and alive gave her a new hope. "Can you get us out?" Hiccup tried to move his limbs, but all he could feel was numbness, almost like when your legs or arms fall asleep after twenty minutes.

"I'm just as trapped as you two are…" The little girl began to whimper, no chance of escape was beginning to sink in. "But that doesn't mean we won't get out of here." He said in a stronger voice.

"How are we going to be able to get out?" Gustav asked this time.

"I—don't know." Hiccup replied. His neck hurt and his head felt fuzzy.

Suddenly the Banshee landed down in front of them; though they couldn't see they could definitely hear. The little girl began to scream loudly and Gustav joined in with her. Unknown to them, due to their lack of eye sight, the Banshee lowered its ears, sheltering its sensitive hearing from their infernal screaming. However, it didn't stop it from feeding again.

Hiccup felt the Banshee presence close like last time and knew automatically what it was going to do. He ducked his head as far down to his body as he could; protecting his neck within his shoulders.

Refusing to be denied its dinner, the Banshee let out its high pitch sonar focused at Hiccup. Without be able to cover his ears, Hiccup's consciousness was soon released and he fell limp, his neck once more shown. The Banshee began feeding again, but not much time passed when it fed that it heard a noise outside in the perimeters of its home. It growled, letting go of Hiccup, and ran away, down the corridors and towards the cave exit.

"Hiccup?" Gustav asked, but received no answer. The only thing he could hear was the little girl's whimpers to the right of him.

"Hiccup?" he tried again, but still no answer.

* * *

Toothless was running at high speeds up the slope of the mountain. He knew exactly what he smelled back there and knew exactly how to deal with a Banshee. Banshees have always been causing trouble with the Night Furies, the Night Furies doing the same with the Banshees'. Their species have been sort of like mortal enemies mainly because Night Furies had a weapon useful against Banshees, though not naturally used in that purpose. They had sonar, a high frequency that would make Banshees run and hide.

Right now it was late at night, and Toothless had been running since this morning. He slowed to a stop, taking a small break before confronting the night dwelling monster. He was in a small field; white snow covered the ground like a blanket. Though Toothless wanted nothing more than to save Hiccup, he knew he couldn't save him if he couldn't save himself. So there he lay, in the opening, resting for his stamina to rise.

* * *

The group flew over the darken forest, no longer did their eyes help, now they relied on their dragons to sniff anything out. Gobber was riding with Stoick on Thornado, Astrid on Stormfly, Fishlegs on Meatlug, Snotlout on Hookfang, and the twins on Barf and Belch.

"What are we going to do when we find that?" Fishlegs asked. He too was determined to find his friend even though they search all day.

"You mean the NightNapper?" Snotlout replied smugly.

"The what?" Astrid asked.

"NightNapper, that's what I'm calling it." Snotlout answered.

"Snotlout, we don't even know what it is." Astrid commented.

"What if it's a dragon?" Ruffnut asked.

"Yeah, shouldn't we let Hiccup deal with it or—"Tuff added.

"It doesn't matter what it is. That thing has terrorized our supplies, eaten our herds, and took two small children and Hiccup. If you ask me, I my book that _thing_ doesn't deserve a second chance." Stoick stated firmly. No one opposed him, and all went back to quiet.

A few minutes later, Fishlegs' eyes widen and he calls out,

"Ah, what was that?!" he half asked half screamed, pointing down in the trees.

"What was what?" Stoick asked curious as ever. They all began to look over the forest below.

"Either it was just me, or I just saw some demon thing perched on a tree limb and then vanish in the blink of an eye…"

* * *

**So sorry, but I have to quit it here. Cliff hangers, i know, you hate them.**

**Okay, so who thinks the Banshee heard Toothless, and who thinks it heard the group? Review, follow, favorite, do whatever; I'm here to entertain you. Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lighty 7, I burst out laughing at your comment. I hadn't realized that I post them at night and that the title goes with that; it comes at night… I honestly didn't try that on purpose! LOL**

**Why I post them at night, I don't know; just do.**

**Also, WHOA! When I saw your review Firestar'sniece, I thought I accidently went to another page instead of the reviews! And, no that's alright if you ask questions, it helps to clarify things and in my opinion its better knowing the details then just a summary.**

**Answers to your questions Firestar'sniece:**

**Q1: The main weapon against a Banshee is sound. Night Furies has sonar so that is a definite plus. I don't know if other dragons have sonar, the producers haven't clarified it. If other dragons due have sonar, then yes.**

**Q2: A personal past, no, but he has ran into one before—not this particular one, but one in general.**

**Q3: The thing with a Banshee's screech is that it leaves an effect on the surrounding area. I go into more detail with that in this chapter.**

**Q4: The reason why the other dragons didn't sense the danger is because they didn't know it was a Banshee. You don't really know if something is dangerous unless you've had an experience with it. Toothless only dealt with a Banshee one other time, and it's something you don't want to remember. In saying this, when Toothless dealt with a Banshee in the past, it wasn't in a village with Vikings. How would he have known the acts were of a Banshee?**

**Q5: The moon has a great effect on its hunting periods (And is the reason why it's rare to see them). **They don't like light****

**Q6: No, that was a story he made up out of thin air. The actual story of a Banshee comes from traveler's folklore (I go into this in upcoming chapters).**

**Q8: The producers said that Toothless was the only Night Fury; I personally don't think we're going to see any. But hey, like Hiccup said, "What's wrong with being one of a kind?"**

**Q9: The life span of a dragon, in my opinion, is probably greater than that of a human's, but only by a few more decades. Banshees are animals so they're just like other animals, male and females, they have offsprings, they reproduce the same, etc.**

**Q10: Toothless, after actually smelling the ****_exact _****area the Banshee was present, knew what they'd be up against and the ratio of Hiccup's survival. A Banshee attack isn't something you want to hold off on a rescue. It's like a missing child, you only have 24 hours.**

**Q11: Like I said in the above, they've never met a Banshee before and hence why they're clueless on its details.**

**Q12: You'll have to wait and find out.**

**Q13: Sound is key, that's all you need against a Banshee.**

**Q14: Hiccup has AB- blood type, which is the rarest blood type. Apparently Banshee love AB- blood. It tastes sweet.**

**Q15: Banshees have these chemicals stored in their body that they give to their "food"; nutrients as to keep them alive longer. But they usually don't use that unless the "food" has AB- blood type. It's like chocolate.**

**Okay, questions answered, I am complete as of right now. Thank you for your comments; they were very, very flattering. On another subject, I am graduating this summer and am going to college for animation. I plan on joining Dreamworks, and I just might start writing books, but that's something I want to be absolutely positive on doing, right now, no.**

********Heads up on my progress****! After this story, ****_It Comes At Night_****, the next one will be ****_Gumshoe_**** and then the one after that will be the awaited sequel to ****_How to Find Your Way Home_****, called ****_Nameless Foray_****.****

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the antagonist**

* * *

"You saw a demon?" Astrid asked, her tone was mixed between unbelief and pure fear.

"It looked like a demon, I mean, it was really creepy looking." Fishlegs shivers, "Guys, I wanna go back home, I don't want to be here anymore!" he whined. Meatlug look apologetic at Fishlegs because of how scared he suddenly became.

"Get a grip, Fishlegs. We're here to find Hiccup; we are not going back until we find him." Stoick said sternly in a gruff voice.

"What if that thing is responsible for everything?" Astrid asked.

"Oh Thor, I hope not." Fishlegs squeaked while covering his face with both his hands, losing his balance in doing so. However, without balance, Meatlug began to wobble and Fishlegs quickly returned his hands to the reigns.

Suddenly, a high pitched vibrating sound surrounded the riders and their dragons. Instantly, their ears were covered and their eyes shut. The dragons reacted in stopping completely and shutting their eyes.

"WHAT IS THAT NOISE?!" Ruffnut yelled out, not being able to hear right had an effect on her volume of speech.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Tuffnut shouted as well.

Meatlug began to lose her balance again, as well as Hookfang. Both ended up falling down into the forest below, their riders screaming as they descended. But due to the screech, the others had no clue on their absence.

Astrid opened her eyes as the sound became to get louder and closer. Getting higher and higher as it approached, scratching in her ears, gnawing at her brain. Louder, and louder—will it ever stop?

Suddenly, it stopped. She withdrew her hands from the sides of her head and glanced over to the left where the others were. Only the twins, Stoick and Gobber were present. As she looked down, however, her eyes widened. A black blur raced up, going at least the top speed of Toothless'. It flew up pass her, did a quick loop and back down towards them.

"I THINK WE FOUND OUR CULPRIT!" she screamed to the others, still her ears were ringing.

"WHAT?!" Tuffnut yelled as he couldn't hear what she was saying. Ruffnut saw that Astrid was looking up and to the back of them, looking in the same direction, her eyes widened too and she slapped Tuffnut in the face. Tuffnut looked at her, but then in the direction she was pointing. His eyes grew as well and he screamed. His sister joined in as they saw the creature descend rapidly towards them.

The Banshee rammed the twins at full speed, causing their Zippleback to lose altitude and plummet helplessly to the forest—where Snotlout, Fishlegs and their dragons still remained. Ruff and Tuff were thrown off of their seats, and were now free falling. The Banshee grabbed a hold of Tuffnut, making a deep three clawed scratch down his back, and threw him towards his sister. Still during free fall, the two bashed into each other; their skins only saved by the branch of a tree, though the landing wasn't pleasant.

By now Astrid's hearing was coming back, along with Stoick's and Gobber's. She screamed out to the twins, diving down to help, but had to double back as the Banshee now made her the next target. Stormfly readied her spikes on her tail and fired all of them at once towards the upcoming threat. The Banshee swerved and weaved past them with ease. Astrid screamed as she too was rammed and flown through the air away from Stormfly.

Like Tuffnut, the Banshee grabbed her by the leg, and dashed forward, letting go and pitching her forward at the exact speed. Astrid screamed, the ground coming up too close too soon, but quickly stopped right before the tips of the trees. She opened her eyes to see Gobber's hand grasping her arm. He pulled her up and she situated herself behind him and Stoick.

The Banshee growled inwardly and dashed towards Stoick and Thronado.

Thornado opened his wide mouth and sounded his famous roar, the very thing his species were known for. The reverberating sound echoed down to the Banshee and its reaction was a surprising one. It screeched in pain, blown back from the force and to the ground below its body stiff as if paralyzed.

* * *

Toothless ran up to the entrance of the cave, his ears perked as the sounds of a struggle hit his eardrums not too far from his position. No matter how much he desperately wanted to aid his friends, Hiccup was in a dire situation and need the immediately rescue. The one thing he was pleased with was that the others distracted the Banshee, allowing Toothless to rescue Hiccup with less problems.

Once entered, the atmosphere changed from snowy white night, to absolute darkness. No eye sight was going to do any good to Toothless. He slowed his pace to a stop, lifted his head and let out his sonar. Its bouncing waves journeyed through the curves of the cave before returning to their master. Toothless' ears sprung up and he ran ahead, the layout fresh in his mind.

* * *

The pitch of the sonar hit the ears of the two children, the little girl immediately screamed and Gustav breathed heavily from fear. The thought of the Banshee coming back so quickly was the worst thing they couldn't think of.

Another pitch echoed off of their ears and the little girl began to cry.

"It's coming back! IT'S COMING BACK!" she screamed at pure terror. Gustav just closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable. However, when they heard the roar of a Night Fury, their minds reeled, and their faces looked forward into the dark shadows. A bright purple bolt of energy was blasted up at the ceiling within the aperture and the space was lit with an amethyst glow. Toothless hopped out of the darkness and into the lit region, cooing as he found who he was looking for. Both children closed their eyes from the pain of the light. Without seeing it for a whole day, their eyes were not adjusted to its glow.

"Gustav, what is it?" the little girl whined, her head turned to the right.

"I don't know, I can't see!" he replied frustrated with his lack of sight. Toothless cooed once again at them, and tilted his head. After some time, their sights began regulated to the light, and they peered open their eyes. At the sight of Toothless, they smiled, the little girl jumping up and down with glee.

"It's—it's—it's—"

"It's the Night Fury, Hiccup's dragon!" Gustav finished. Toothless wiggled his butt at their sudden burst of joy and fired a plasma blast at the cocoon. Both burst open and the two children fell down to their hands and knees, but thoroughly okay. Toothless approached Hiccup and whined sadly at his rider's absence of consciousness. He nudged Hiccup with his snout, still no response. The little girl came over and reached up.

"Hiccup, wake up; we're free, we need to go!" she said in a small young voice. Hiccup groaned and lifted his head slightly. He blinked, eventually squinting due to the light, and glanced at them in front of him.

"Toothless?" he breathed out tiredly. The children back away as Toothless prepared a blast, bursting through Hiccup's cocoon as well. Hiccup fell out, but was caught by Toothless' head. The children helped him balance, but it was no use. His arms and legs felt like…well he couldn't feel them at all. Touching them felt like he was touching another one's limbs.

Gustav and the little girl were scared for Hiccup. Not only couldn't he walk, but his skin, in this light, was a ghostly white. To the touch, it felt hot, like a fever. Both looked at each other, then forward at the dark wall that the blackness of the cave created.

The Banshee will be back any time now, they needed to escape…or else.

* * *

**So some of you guessed that the Banshee heard Toothless, some guessed that it heard the group, and some of you guessed that it heard both. Well, first, the Banshee heard Toothless' heart beat (Now acknowledge that the Banshee just heard his heart beat, it didn't know that Toothless is a Night Fury). Leaving the cave to deal with the intruder, it heard the multiple heart beats of the group flying. In this situation, it decided that the multitude would be a greater threat then the lone intruder; rushing off to deal with them first.**

**In saying so, it did hear Toothless, it did hear the group, and it did hear both. So you are all right!**

**Thank you for your reviews, feel free to ask questions, and I'll post again soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all of the reviews and complements! I really appreciate them, I know I've told you that before, but it's true!**

*****I just got a confirmation on the air date of the season premiere of Dragons Defenders of Berk! It's going to air on ****September 10, 2013******* that's not that bad, I figured we'd have to wait up until October or something; glad I was wrong!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the antagonist**

* * *

The Banshee lay on its back in the snow covered ground. The force from Thornado's roar really did a number on it, sending it hurtling down to the earth nearly paralyzed. It growled, turning over on its side then on its legs and fore claws; some snow collected on its back. The Banshee shook its self free from the cold flakes and stood up on its hind legs, searching the sky.

It hated sound, especially a high vibrating one from a dumb Thunderdrum. It made its ears ring and its vision, not to mention its balance, all haywire. If it was one thing it hated almost as much as a **Night Fury**, it was a Thunderdrum.

It came on all fours now, rotating and perking its ears to hear any signs of the others it knocked down. Listening in, four heart beasts sounded from the East, very loudly, so they were closer. Another three sounded from the North East, but they weren't as loud, so they were further away.

It growled inwardly, leaned into itself, ready to take off in the blink of an eye. It did just that and rushed off to take care of the first four, hopefully without running into the Thunderdrum again.

* * *

Snotlout lay face down on the snow covered ground underneath he sheltering pines. Hookfang rested not too far away from Snotlout, he being on his back as his bum was up leaning against one of the spruces. He moaned for a while, his tongue hanging out, not getting any success of coming back to reality. Another moan echoed from Snotlout.

"Ugh, my everything hurts!" he mumbled from through the snow. He lifted his just his head and looked forward at Hookfang.

Though not directed towards him, "I can't feel my face!" he said, his face a deep shade of red from the bitter ice of the snow.

"You think you're in pain?!" Fishlegs said from above. Snotlout looked up stupidly and saw Fishlegs in the tree, stuck upside down amongst the spruce branches.

"At least you landed in the tree. What do I get? The snow!" he complained, then let his head fall face first back into the snow. "And what's under the snow? Dirt! And what's under the dirt? Rocks! And what's under the rocks? More rocks!" he blabbed on through the snow.

Fishlegs was about to make a sarcastic joke, but became stiff at the sight of a shadow quickly flying towards them, and then disappearing.

"Snotlout…" Fishlegs said in a frozen voice, eyes wide open searching the trees.

"Don't you think for a second that I'm going to help you down." Snotlout said, finally getting up, first on all fours, then from the knees up on to two feet. "Go call your Gronkle to help you out. Or better yet, use that annoying Thunderdrum call of your to bring the chief over."

"Snotlout…"

"What!?"

"I saw something…"

"Again? Ugh, I think the blood might be rushing to your head." Snotlout retorted, poking his own head in further demonstration.

"No, I think it was the same thing I saw before." Fishlegs replied, shrinking into himself for fear of what was to come.

"Never mind about what I just said. I think you just lost your brain." Snotlout folds his arms together over his chest and turns slightly to the left, away from Fishlegs.

"No, really, I'm being serious! Didn't you see it?"

"What is there to see; everything is black! It's probably just a dragon, ya fish bone!"

Suddenly, Hookfang started to wake, but not due to the fact that he wasn't tripping anymore. He smelled something he didn't recognize, sensed something unfamiliar to him. A roar from the sky alerted them to the approach of Meatlug. The Gronkle came close to the tree Fishlegs was stuck in and fired a lava blast at the spruce. It blew away from the force, leaving Fishlegs falling to the ground. However, he was caught by Meatlug and glided down safely. Fishlegs scooted himself over beside Snotlout, Hookfang and Meatlug covering them from something unknown to the boys. Hookfang peered in one direction while Meatlug stared in the opposite.

The atmosphere was tense, no sound was made, and all eyes were open. Without warning, the Banshee jumped head first into Hookfang, causing the Nightmare to stumble back a ways before catching himself on fire. This got the Banshee off his back quickly, but not out of the fight. Hookfang, still on fire, brightened the surroundings allowing the two teens to finally look upon the beast that haunted them for three days. However, it was quickly wished that the darkness would keep the beast concealed. Snotlout froze, his eyes open; Fishlegs frozen as well, but tears forming in his eyes from the fear.

The Banshee stood up on two legs, reaching a much higher height then the dragons now. It breathed in, and then let out its roar, a high shriek, upon its invaders. Hookfang and Meatlug growled deeply in response.

The Banshee breathed in once more, this time letting out its terrible scream. It vibrated through the air and straight towards their ears. Fishlegs and Snotlout weren't slow to cover their ears, but no matter how tight they squeezed, the pain was still present. Meatlug and Hookfang were doing any fairer as their sensitive ears became their downfall up against the Banshee.

The Banshee's ears perked, then it dashed off to the left. A second later, a blast of white hot fire crashed at its spot. With the screech halted, the two Vikings had been able to look up to see the one responsible for their rescue.

Stormfly hovered in one spot before diving down towards the Banshee. The Banshee growled at her, and then dashed off, circling the group before taking off into the skies. Stormfly quickly made chase along with Hookfang and Meatlug; all leaving the two boys behind.

"Hey, wait! Come back!" Snotlout screamed up to his Monstrous Nightmare.

"They went after that thing; let's just go back to the village." Fishlegs reasoned, and they headed back home.

* * *

After some time, Hiccup got feeling back into his limbs, preferably his legs. As much as it pained Toothless, he couldn't allow him or the other younger ones riding his back, the ceiling was pretty low in some places.

Once Hiccup was pretty sure he could walk, he clutched his right hand onto Toothless' saddle so that Toothless could lead them out. The little girl wrapped her arms around Hiccup's waist, too afraid to walk even beside the dragon for fear the monster would still get her. Gustav decided to be more of a man and clung onto no one, but stayed rather close to Hiccup and Toothless' side.

"Okay bud, show us the way." Hiccup said. Toothless pitched his sonar, the pathway immediately shown to him once the sound bounced back to his ears. Toothless moved forward, as well as Hiccup and the other two; slowly, he guided them out of the fading amethyst light and into the darkness.

* * *

The Banshee became alerted to the sound of sharp sonar echoing from the direction of his cave. It veered its head in that direction, to the left, and growled.

Night Fury…

Looking back, Stormfly, along with Hookfang and Meatlug, were tailing it, but further back as the Banshee was too fast for them. The Banshee turned upside down, flying with its back to the ground and sounded its screech.

Stormfly and Meatlug were hit with the blast of sound waves, but Hookfang continued pursuit. He caught himself on fire again and shot a blast of flames at the Banshee. The Banshee, much to any one's dismay, dodged it, spin several times before once more flying upside down, and returned the fire with another sound wave. Hookfang wasn't so lucky this time and struggled to keep the distance stable between him and the ground. This allowed the Banshee to make an escape, back to its nest.

* * *

**Part 2 of this scene will be uploaded very, very shortly. Like in a half an hour...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Part two of scene...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the antagonist**

* * *

Though the light difference between the cave and the night outside wasn't much, the children still had to shield their eyes as the white of the snow reflected what little light came from the sky. Being in the darkness for over twenty four hours really did a number on your eye sight.

Despite the small set back in seeing, the two kids gleamed of happiness, but dare not make a sound as they feared the monster would hear them.

Hiccup breathed in, then out, in, then out. Though the fresh air was inviting, it still didn't release the nauseous feeling he suddenly obtained.

Halfway down the open field and away from the cave entrance, Hiccup fell onto his knees and emptied his stomach contents.

Toothless cooed sadly at his rider's sickness, tilting his head slightly and licking his forehead. Hiccup stopped vomiting, backing away up to Toothless with his hands and legs shaking. He leaned his head against Toothless' warm scaly body. Walking out of the cave didn't help his consciousness. Without the proper amount of blood, Hiccup's body couldn't take too much activity without passing out.

The little girl screamed and ran back to Toothless, hiding under his wings beside Hiccup, Gustav doing to the same. Toothless spread his wings out, covering the Hiccup and the children from the threat that was staring at them.

The Banshee stared at Toothless from its perch on the tree limb. It peered down to the almost visible Hiccup, then back up to Toothless with a growl. It roared a high screech, Toothless returning it with his own.

The Banshee rushed Toothless; Toothless narrowed his eyes and fired his plasma blast. Only meters away from hitting, the Banshee veered to the left and began to fly around the group, low to the ground; Toothless continuously fired his plasma blasts only inches away from its target. The Banshee flew up higher, spinning, then halting; it screeched its vibrating sound wave down to Toothless. In defense, Toothless covered himself and the others with his wings, a black blanket over their heads.

To Hiccup's surprise, he didn't hear the sound wave.

_Toothless' wings must be blocking it!_

After the wave died down, the Banshee only having so much breath, Toothless uncovered himself and immediately opened his mouth, his sonar released straight at the Banshee. Bullseye!

The Banshee's hearing became muffled, its eye sight blackened, and its distance between the ground quickly decreased. It landed with a thud in the snow, passed out from the burst of sound.

Hiccup and the other two looked over at the thing, relieved no movement was seen. A roar came from the sky; Thornado flew in and landed next to Toothless. Astrid, Gobber and Stoick jumped off and rushed over to Hiccup, Gustav, and the little girl. The little girl quickly ran over to Gobber, Gustav doing the same. Gobber kneeled down and shushed their whimpers.

Stoick and Astrid ran over to Hiccup; Astrid was right by his side as well as his father.

"Hiccup!" his father yelled. Astrid, down on one knee, stuck her right hand on Hiccup's shoulder.

"Are you okay?" she asked with evident worry.

"Hiccup swallowed, "Define okay." His face was flushed; at the touch his skin was moist, but cold. His dad helped him stand up, both hands around his sides not wanting to let go for fear of Hiccup dropping back to the ground. He didn't look good, not good at all.

"Come on, we have to get you home." Stoick said. Hiccup lost his balance and fell, but was caught by his father. Stoick didn't want to take any more chances and scooped Hiccup up bridal style, walking over to Thornado.

"You two, ride with Astrid on Toothless, we're heading home." Stoick said to the little girl and Gustav. They nodded their heads and hopped on behind Astrid.

Stoick gave Hiccup to Gobber before taking the seat at the reigns. He tugged on them and Thornado flew up and away to the village.

Astrid patted Toothless' head ready to take off as well, but Toothless was stared daggers at the Banshee's limp body.

"Toothless come on, we need to get out of here." She reasoned.

Continuing to stare, Toothless moved his body around, and then took his sights off when he flew up and over the tree tops.

* * *

Hours later, the sun was just peeking over the horizon. The Banshee's body began to move, a jolt of a wing, then a flick of an ear. It hissed, getting up on all fours. The sun's rays hit its body and it shrunk away, still in pain. It desperately flew up to its nest, but weak from the sunlight, had to run the rest of the way.

Within the safety of darkness, the Banshee laid and rested. It'll get its revenge soon, and its food.

* * *

**Alright, I know this chapter is short, but I wanted to split the scene up into two separate chapters.**

**Thanks for the reviews, comments, favorites, followers, ect.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I've seen a question pop up more than once about why Stoick, Astrid, or Toothless didn't kill the Banshee right then and there. Well, the most prominent answer would be, the story isn't over yet. But in more detail, it's because Hiccup needed care. If you were Stoick and your son were dying, and the creature that was responsible was unconscious—an easy kill or in this case since they all thought it was dead, an easy finish; what would be more important to you? The life of your son, or knowing the threat was taken care of. I don't know about you, but I would have done everything in my person to help my son.**

**Other than that, I think we're good. I did post two chapters because I wanted to give you guys a treat for all the reviews and likes and comments! Thank you so much!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the antagonist**

* * *

It was sunrise when Stoick and the others came back. There they found Snotlout, Fishlegs and the twins already at the village, and in bad shape too. They rested at the Haddock house, Gobber and Gothi tending to their wounds as well as doing everything they could to help Hiccup. Gothi had to give Hiccup a sedative to make him sleep; too much movement wasn't helping his body. He lay in his bed upstairs; Stoick and Toothless were by his side.

Downstairs, the teens were resting; showing off their scars to each other. But all in all, they were just complaining on how much they hurt.

"…And every muscle hurts. I can't even lift my arm too far up without it aching." Fishlegs said, moving his arm up as far as it would go, " Ow," was the response when he went too far. Fishlegs was sitting on the floor up against the wall facing the stairs.

"Oh yeah, that's nothing." Tuff lifted his shirt and pointed to his back, "Look at this scar!" Three claw marks were edged into his skin; some blood obviously escaped but was cleaned up. Ruffnut smiled and slapped the bare skin with her hand, the sound of whipped flesh echoed loudly.

Tuffnut's scream was silent, but his mouth was open nonetheless.

"It hurts so good." He breathed out while flexing his hands into fists.

"Alright you two, I don't need to clean up any more cuts then we already have." Gobber said, approaching Tuffnut with a white cloth. "Take off your shirt, Tuff, I gotta wrap your wound." With mumbles from Tuffnut, he did and allowed Gobber to wrap the cloth around his chest and back.

"What about me?" Fishlegs whined.

"Your muscles will get better in a few days, don't worry." Gobber replied.

Snotlout laughed at him, "Big baby." He criticized. Though Snotlout's muscles hurt too, he had to wear a splint on his left arm for the bone fractured half way between his wrist and elbow. He didn't think anything of it, it hurt, a lot, but he could take it. Or so he thought.

Astrid stood at the bottom of the stairs leaning against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest. She didn't get very much scars, just a few scratches here and there. Her head turned to the left, up the stairs. A soft voice was heard whispering something; Astrid knew it was Stoick—probably soothing Hiccup. The thing that scared her the most was the two small needle marks on his neck and his pale skin. Snotlout's voice broke her from her thoughts,

"So what was that thing?" Snotlout asked. Gothi looked at him, and then drew something in the dirt. Gobber looked over her shoulders and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Are you sure, I thought that thing was just a fairy tale." Gobber asked. Gothi looked at him seriously.

"So what is it?" Astrid asked.

"It's a Banshee." Gobber replied. The teens looked confused.

"I never heard of a dragon called a Banshee?" Tuff said.

"That's because it's not a dragon." Gobber pointed out.

"Duh," Ruffnut said sarcastically to her brother, though she didn't know that either.

"The Banshee has been a big part of traveler's folklore. In the past, travelers who needed repairs on their ships stopped by on Berk. At Night they'd always tell stories of their travels. One prominent one being the Banshee," The teens came in closer, all ears listening. "They say that the Banshee is this mutant demon from Hel. Its features are bat-like, hunting at night because it's allergic to sunlight. They say its only food is blood; sucks it right out of your body while you're still alive. It moves faster than the wind and is almost never seen. But the most infamous of its abilities is its screech; ear piercing howl that scratches at your brain. It's said its howl can tear down buildings, and even crack metal."

"How?" Asked Fishlegs.

"Wait, so it's stronger than a Thunderdrum?" Astrid questioned.

"Much stronger than a Thunderdrum." Gobber answered.

"So how would you kill one?" she asked again.

"It doesn't matter, the Banshee's dead, we win, end of story." Snotlout said.

* * *

Upstairs told a different story; Hiccup lying on the bed, his head turned towards his dad. His neck was wrapped with thin white cloth, the blanket brought up to his mid section; to his left his father sat, to his right, Toothless. Toothless was curled up right beside his bed, his head resting on the divan right under Hiccup's right hand. Stoick, on the other side, sighed softly,

"Oh Hiccup," he said looking down sadly at his son, "I'm so sorry this happened to you." He lifted his hand to feel Hiccup's forehead. "I should of done something the first night." He brought his hand back down to his lap, getting some relief as some color was returning to Hiccup's face. But his words didn't match his thoughts.

It's hard to say, but Hiccup's always gotten himself into trouble, almost dying even before he met Toothless. Awkwardly, Stoick chuckled at the thought. He shook his head, his thoughts soon turning to what he was going to do if the Banshee wasn't dead. He thought, honestly tried to believe that the Banshee was dead, that Toothless killed it, but a wiser part of himself told him that would have been too easy.

Stoick was jerked out of his thoughts at the touch of another hand on his own. He glanced down to Hiccup, seeing his eyes open weakly, looking at him.

"Dad," he said in a frail voice, "The Banshee isn't dead." Stoick's eyes enlarged slightly at the fact that he somehow knew what he was thinking. But realization hit; he probably said something out loud by accident while he was thinking. Stoick looked down, wishing the statement wasn't true, but he knew better.

Hiccup continued, "We can't kill it." A look of surprise struck Stoick's face.

"Yes we can, and I will make sure—"Hiccup interrupted him.

"No, I mean we don't **have** to kill it." He finished.

Stoick looked really surprise now, and slightly angered.

"What?!" Stoick stood up from where he sat, getting Toothless' attention. "Son, you do realize what that thing did to you, what it did to the village? It stole and destroyed nearly all of our food, kidnapped you and two other children and—"he pointed his hands at Hiccup's neck. All Hiccup did was look at him like he was sorry, sorry like one would be when another lost a family member.

"When Toothless went up against that Whispering Death, he didn't kill it in the end." Hiccup breathed out in reply. "Why, because he didn't need to. Because he had another option and he took it." (I know that happened mainly because Hiccup had to persuade Toothless, but I think in Hiccup's point of view, he believes Toothless knew better)

Stoick's expression softened, the reality of Hiccup's words now making sense. His son was willing to spare the creature's life, despite what it's done, despite what it put Hiccup through. If Stoick didn't know any better, he'd say that was the probably one of the toughest things to do.

His father's silence made Hiccup uncomfortable, "Dad?" he asked in a quaver voice. Stoick looked down at him,

"Alright, alright." He sighed, "The others aren't going to be pleased though."

"They're Vikings, they can get over it." Stoick laughed at what Hiccup said.

_That sounded like something Gobber would say._ He thought with a smile.

* * *

**Okay, I don't know which story to do first, Gumshoe or Nameless Foray. What do you guys want to read first? Gumshoe is about the teens taking the role of detectives and finding out who stole something (don't know what it is yet) from Gobber. If you're wondering about the title, gumshoe is a synonym for detective. Nameless Foray is about Dagur coming back to seek revenge on Hiccup for what he did on that island in the last story—it's that sequel I was talking about.**

**Well, pick and choose, post your decisions in the reviews and I'll tally them up and see which one to write first. Thank you!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm seeing a lot of votes for Nameless Foray. ****Nameless Foray it is then****! I finally got the outline done for it, so it helps me out more—considering the complete outline for Gumshoe is still on the sketch. I originally wanted to do Gumshoe first, mainly because I had more details down of what it was about—Nameless Foray, I had absolutely no clue, just the title and the general idea. But last night, ideas just hit me left and right and I have to say, it's going to be epic!**

**If you're all wondering how I make up these titles, normally it just comes to me, but when it doesn't I type in a word that best describes what the story is about; for example ****_Gumshoe_****, the teens taking on the roles of detectives. I type in detective in Microsoft Word, right click, synonyms and then I see different variations for that word. Gumshoe really jumped out at me for a word that not too many people know, and it matches the stories genre—humorous. I mean, Gumshoe, that's not a title you'd give a story that is serious.**

**Alright, enough of my rambling, here's the next chapter... but first**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the antagonist**

* * *

"You want us to spare it?!" Astrid exclaimed loudly, saying what was on every one's mind. She along with her friends, Stoick, and practically the whole village was in the Great Hall discussing the topic.

Mumbles filled the crowd; Vikings looked at Vikings as most grew angry at the absurd idea.

"What!"

"Do you not see what it did?!"

"It doesn't deserve to live!"

"It took my child!"

"Why are we even here discussing this?!" Spitelout said.

"Because it was Hiccup's decision." Stoick replied, quieting the murmurs in the Hall. Sighs of "Of course," and "Only him," echoed throughout the crowd. Astrid closed her eyes, furrowing her eyebrows. Stoick held his hands up to silence the whispers.

"Hiccup was affected the most by all of this; I think his say is the most important." Stoick continued.

"We understand that, but why spare the…Banshee?!" Mulch replied.

"…Because it's another option." A voice replied. All heads turned toward the doors of the Great Hall; Astrid opening her eyes and doing the same.

Hiccup, with the help of Gobber supporting half his weight, limped in. His color returned to his face, but he still looked weak. Gobber helped him half way, and then let him go, Hiccup continuing till he was by his father, all eyes on him.

"If there is another choice besides violence, I'm going to take it." He scanned the faces of the crowd. "Back when I first met Toothless, I could have easily killed him, but I **didn't**." He turns to his dad beside him, "When you went after that troll, I told you not to kill it, because it wasn't **necessary**." He turns back to the faces in the crowd, now looking at his friends. "When Toothless became obsessed with killing that Whispering Death, I showed him that we could end the feud **without** killing it." Their heads nodded and their eyes fell to the floor. Hiccup searches the crowd once more. "Just like those events, we can get rid of the Banshee **without** killing it. And I know how. All I'm asking is for you to just _listen_ to me. Let me show you that not **all** of **our** choices have to end with violence."

All was silent until a voice answered him.

"How do we rid ourselves of this Banshee?" Astrid replied with a smile. Heads began to shake in agreement and vocalizations of "yeah" boomed.

Hiccup sighs in relief, "Well, we know it hates sound."

"Especially high pitch frequencies!" Fishlegs added, his hand thrown into the air.

"Exactly, some of our dragons can definitely help in that factor." Hiccup said, pointing at Fishlegs.

"It seems to only attack at night, perhaps it doesn't like sunlight?" Mulch questioned.

"No, it doesn't; direct contact, though. When we were in its' nest, there still was rays of light beaming down from the ceiling; it wasn't fazed." Hiccup informed.

"It drinks blood, and apparently likes yours too much to easily back off." Gobber jumped in, pointing at Hiccup. The statement was unsettling, but true.

"Which is why me and Toothless will be the only ones to lead it out of its cave, distracting it so you guys" he pointed to his dad and friends; "can destroy its home. Without a home, it can't stay here on Berk."

"What about the Banshee?" Stoick asked, Hiccup's idea of putting himself in danger again had him on edge, but he trusted his son nonetheless.

"Toothless and I will try to lead it away, exile it from Berk entirely." Hiccup replied.

"And what if that doesn't work?" Astrid asked, approaching Hiccup so they were right beside each other, face to face.

"Then that's where you guys come in."

* * *

**Another small chapter, but then again this is an informative scene. Don't worry epicness will come in the next chapters. I'm saying there is at least 2-3 more chapters, then this story is finished and I'll start Nameless Foray—after that story, Gumshoe.**

**Thanks again for the reviews! Over 100, BOOOYAAA!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Attention:**

**This chapter is intense**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the antagonist**

* * *

The Banshee lay in the middle of the aperture, the dim light shining on its back. Its breathing began to increase in speed as it came back to consciousness. Its eyes burst opened, growling at the empty sight for food. Though not all energy was restored, enough was enough for retaliation. Lifting up off the ground, it launched itself and clung to the ceiling to peek its head through the hole. It dashed through it, flying up and out into the daylight. The sky was covered with an overcast of dark grey clouds; though it was mid afternoon, the faint sunlight did no harm to the Banshee's fragile skin.

This was a once in a life time opportunity to hunt during the day, and a once in a life time hunt for a one of a kind prey.

* * *

Hiccup mounted Toothless right outside of the Haddock house and the steps to the Great Hall. Astrid was following him, seemingly still worried about his plan.

"…but you can barely walk." She continued.

Hiccup on top of Toothless now, "I don't have to walk," he pointed to Toothless indicating that he'd stay on him. "I just need to pay attention."

"You need your rest, Hiccup." She kept on going.

"I thought you were fine with this?" he asked feeling a little betrayed.

"I am, but… your plans haven't always been… thought out straight."

"Have they ever failed?"

"Define fail? Because a Viking's fail and a Hiccup's fail are two completely different things." Hiccup ended up smiling at Astrid.

"Don't worry; I'll be fine; I promise." He patted Toothless' head then looked over to the others nearby. "You guys ready?"

His friends all mounted on their respective dragons nodded their heads, Stoick on Thornado nodded his head, and Astrid—now on Stormfly—nodded as well.

* * *

The Banshee swooped down and landed silently on the ground right behind the Haddock house. It perked its ears looking for the right heart beat.

* * *

Toothless turned his head towards the house, growling with his teeth bared. He jostled Hiccup in doing so and Hiccup gasped in surprise.

"What's wrong with him?" Tuffnut asked stupidly.

"Maybe he's excited." Ruffnut gave an opinion.

"No, he senses something." Hiccup replied.

* * *

Over a hundred heart beats could be heard just on the other side of the house. A large group no less, probably over half of the population; the Banshee reasoned. However many there where, it wasn't faltered by their numbers. It only needed to hear one familiar sound, just…

There!

The closest one!

* * *

The Berkians started to shuffle out of the Great Hall and crowd around the riders. Many wanted to see the plan succeed, everyone wanted all of the riders to come back unscathed. Some actually wanted to see this Banshee up close, but knew that probably wouldn't happen.

* * *

The Banshee climbed the house and on to the roof. It slithered across it until it perched itself on the carved out wooden dragon head overlooked the crowd…

And its prey

* * *

A scream echoed off of the crowd and all heads looked up; Hiccup veered his head around and glanced up as well. His eyes widened and his heart began to race. Everyone's eyes were wide with fear, their hearts too racing a mile per second; no one thought they'd actually see the creature, let alone see it during the day.

Its shadow cast itself over the faces looking upon it; black leather-like wings attached to boney arms with three long, sharp claws at the ends. Its feet sported the same, allowing it to launch itself where ever and whenever it wanted to at unthinkable speeds. Its teeth, white, sharp fangs hanging out over its lower jaw were the most vibrant of its colors. Its chest rose on the intake of air and lowered when air wasn't needed.

Nobody would have a peaceful sleep for awhile.

The Banshee moved its eyes across the crowd of people further in the back, then up to the ones on dragons closer to the front before finally landing them on its target. It just waited there, staring at Hiccup, lingering until he turned his eyes away…

All eyes were ether glued to the Banshee or bounced between Hiccup and the creature; Stoick doing just that.

"I-I thought, you know, th-that that thing comes… at night… or something, yeah?" Tuffnut blurted out, his thoughts getting all tangled.

"It must be desperate." Astrid said.

"For what?" Snotlout asked. Astrid glanced down at Hiccup,

"For food."

Stoick furrowed his eye brows as the reality hit him. He already knew, but when it came time for the situation things were different.

"Hiccup" he whispered, looking down from the Banshee to his son. The call made Hiccup turn his eyes away from the Banshee and towards his father. Wrong move

In the blink of an eye, the Banshee lunged downwards towards Hiccup and Toothless. If Hiccup were by himself he would have been doomed, but Toothless was here. He jumped out of the way right before the Banshee's claws grasped Hiccup, they instead clutching thin air. Hiccup screamed as well as everyone else. The Banshee landed in the spot where Toothless use to be, Toothless now right in front of Snotlout and Hookfang, soon left the spot and pounced again towards Hiccup. Toothless and Hiccup took to the skies immediately, the Banshee following just above the ducked heads of the crowd and the riders. It shrieked its sound wave at Toothless, stunning him for a while, but Toothless ended up descending back down to the village. Hiccup and Toothless weaved in and out of the houses, no further than ten inches from the ground at some points. The Banshee was close behind them, their efforts at making distance failing.

Toothless twirled to get momentum from his turn around a building; the Banshee, coming from the left of them, dove inwards and barely scrapped its claws over Hiccup's back.

Hiccup screamed and directed Toothless back towards the crowd and his friends.

Their heads lifted only to be brought back down again as Toothless barreled down just above them, the Banshee in pursuit.

"Hiccup!" Stoick yelled in terror.

"Destroy the nest!" Hiccup shouted. He and Toothless were doing figure eights trying to keep the Banshee of their tails. From ground view they were all over the place, flying at who knew what kind of speed.

"Hiccup NO, you need help!" his father hollered back.

"DESTROY THE NEST!"

"But—"Astrid tried but was interrupted.

"**DESTROY THE NEST!**"

"Don't worry, I'll try and help. You have to go do your part!" Gobber shouted to them, approaching from within the crowd and shooing Stoick and the other riders off. Stoick looked down, his eyes darting from left to right. He quickly looked up at the other riders.

"Come on let's go! The quicker that nest is destroyed the quicker we can help Hiccup!" Stoick demanded, he and the others taking off and rushing towards the mountain.

Stormfly turned her head backwards towards the Banshee growling. Astrid pushed her forward,

"No, not yet." She said. Looking over her shoulder it seemed all the dragons were doing that.

* * *

The figure eights and head spinning air loops were doing any good for Hiccup. They had to change their tactics and quick.

The Banshee dashed towards them yet again, this time landing on the target. It grabbed a hold of Hiccup' waist via claws and lifted upwards. However, Hiccup's grip on Toothless' saddle was stronger and the foot hold from the latch on the left pedal kept his foot in place.

The clump of dragon, Banshee and Viking came barreling down once again towards the crowd, narrowly them before veering upwards. This time the villagers screamed and ran off in multiple directions.

"Toothless!" Hiccup screamed as the vice-like grip of the claws around his waist were starting to hurt. He made a stupid move releasing his hands from Toothless' saddle bar and trying to peel the claws away. This only furthered the Banshee's success at getting its prey now that Hiccup's left foot was the only reason he was still on Toothless.

Toothless growled and curled downward sharply, flipping over so that the momentum would fling the Banshee forward. It did, and because the Banshee didn't want its prey to lose any blood, it let go of its hold and flung forward; flipping before catching itself. Toothless shot a plasma blast at its back, flinging it unwillingly towards the ground. It screeched from the burst and landed with a thud on the decks, crashing through the upper level and landing down on the lower one.

It shook its head, looking up and seeing the Night Fury get away with its food. It launched upwards, but shrieked as it was pulled backwards. A tether was wrapped around its thin frame, securing it from ascending any further. Glancing down, Gobber was beside the cannon with the end of the tether attached to it. The same cannon was used by Hiccup to catch Toothless when the dragon wars was still going on; back when he was an outcast. A few adjustments made and it did the job nicely.

"Hahaha, you ain't going anywhere!" shouted Gobber happily. The Banshee narrowed its eyes, still in flight, and shrieked its sound wave down towards Gobber and the cannon. Gobber stiffened and dove off to the side, the cannon getting blown apart from the frequency.

The Banshee flew away, twirling to free itself from the rope—it falling freely to the ocean—away it went to catch its prey.

Gobber laid there on his back looking up into the sky.

"Aw, crud." He said.

* * *

**To be continued…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright, you're going to hate me for saying this, but this is the last chapter. I'm not completely sure if there is going to be a sequel, most likely not. The next story is Nameless Foray, it does involve the aftermath of the Banshee—Hiccup is recovering and so is the village. I think you'll see more reactions to what happened in Nameless Foray then in this story. Like I've always said before, my stories follow each other; Nameless Foray is just the next "episode".**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the antagonist**

* * *

Stormfly, Thornado and the other dragons zoomed through the skies at their highest speeds, racing to the mountain top. Neither of them, not one, wanted to waste any precious time; the longer they took the longer Hiccup was left with the Banshee.

Stoick glared at the cave entrance as they approached. He had no idea what happened to Hiccup in their besides the obvious. To finally destroy this place and send that cursed nightmare away was a blessing he was waiting for.

"Uh, I have a question." Fishlegs asked as they neared the nest. Astrid and Stoick both glimpsed at him. "How are we supposed to destroy a cave?" Fishlegs was always the one to take knowledge of the elephant in the room.

"Psh, that's easy; like this!" Snotlout said as Hookfang dive bombed down to the cave and fired a blast of white heat, exploding as it made contact with the rocks above the aperture.

"WHOOOOHOOOOO!" Snotlout cheered from the pure delight he was having. Tuffnut was chuckling as well, watching Snotlout blow the rocks apart.

"My turn!" Ruffnut announced freely; immediately Tuffnut glared at her.

"No, it's my turn!" he argued.

"No, it's mine!" Ruffnut replied angrily. They raced down to the entrance, though they _were_ on the same dragon so neither would win or lose, Belch let out his explosive green gas into the darkened cave and Barf sparked it, igniting the dormant fumes. The rumbles caused the ceiling to collapse and the cave collapsed in on its self. The three Vikings cheered, but their victory was short lived.

"URG, you guys are so stupid!" Astrid hollered furiously at them. She clutched her hair and closed her eyes in frustration.

"What, we destroyed the nest, what more do you want from us?" Snotlout replied irritated.

"Yes you destroyed the nest, but you also created an avalanche and its heading straight for the village!" she announced gesturing her hand towards the village and quickly rolling down the hillside, a load of white, suffocating snow.

"Oops," Snotlout apologized gently, looking sheepish.

"Quickly, we have to block it before it reaches the village!" Stoick commanded and they all twisted around and flew their dragons down the hill.

Stormfly flew above the mouth of the avalanche, Astrid peering out from behind her wings and taking a glance at it.

"Uh, I'm not one to be negative, but how are we suppose to stop an avalanche from completely burring Berk?"

"We can knock down some trees, that'll block it." Tuffnut proposed.

"Great idea and we can use the trees the avalanche already knocked down." Ruffnut replied sarcastically.

"Its official, I'm a genius!"

"I got it!" Fishlegs exclaimed with a light bulb—figuratively speaking.

"What is it Fishlegs?" Stoick asked. Fishlegs didn't reply, instead cupped his hands around his mouth and roared into the sky with whispers.

"What was that?!" Snotlout exclaimed rather annoyed.

"That was a Whispering Death call." Fishlegs replied smugly.

A similar call echoed back, five Whispering Deaths approached their position. The teens looked amazed and Stoick just looked relieved.

"Stalkgrinder?" Astrid questioned with a tilted head. Fishlegs made a hand signal for digging and the Whispering Deaths complied without confusion. They dived down through the snow and dirt and dug tunnels just below the surface, each level a very thin layer below the other. As soon as the avalanche struck the unstable ground, it collapsed in and, level by level, fell down further into the abyss.

Astrid glanced back at Fishlegs, both surprised and thrilled, but mostly confused.

"Hiccup allowed me to join in on their training." Was all Fishlegs said.

"Good, now that that's taken care of, we can go help Hiccup." Stoick replied, anxious to aid his son.

* * *

Hiccup finally managed to get away from the village and into a more spacious atmosphere. He and Toothless dived down just above the docks and turn left to the islands that neighbored Berk. Though the Banshee was slowed, it only took a minute for it to catch back up.

_Man this thing is fast!_ Hiccup thought as he looked behind him seeing the Banshee riding their tail. He turned forward again,

"Come on, bud; we have to lose 'em." Toothless flapped his wings faster and launched forward, gaining some distance between he and his adversary. They made sharp turns round the islands, dived under their natural bridges while the Banshee crossed above them and serpentine the deadly field of boulders close to the water's engulfing grasp. Nothing was working; the Banshee kept duplicating their every maneuver.

Hiccup's face lit up and he leaned into the saddle further. "Let's see how well this thing can fly. UP!" Toothless roared and soared upwards on demand. A vapor of water passed, then another, until they ascended beyond the clouds.

It was a very strange sight. The lighting compared up here to below the cloud line was extremely different. It was very bright and the sun felt hot against Hiccup's skin rather as to down below where it was way colder and the dark storm clouds blanketed the sun's rays.

Hiccup glanced behind him and saw the Banshee stumble in its flight, then dive back down below the clouds.

"Definitely hates direct contact with the sun, but that's not going to get me anywhere." He continued on with his original plan as Toothless dived straight down. As soon as they hit the clouds the Banshee was on them. Further and further down, the ground was slowly peeking through the clouds; further and further still. The ground now visible they kept their descent, the blue of the ocean approaching them faster then what could be imaginable, though to Hiccup, everything seemed to move in slow motion.

"This is going to be close!" The water was almost kissing them before…

Hiccup tugged on Toothless' saddle bar and lengthened the tail to its correct degree. Almost a perfect ninety degree angle, Hiccup and Toothless curved forwards and flew above the surface before ascending a little to better add room for maneuver. Hiccup looked back and saw the Banshee still on their tail.

_That thing's still on us? It must have the wing span of a Night Fury, otherwise it wouldn't have been able to follow our every move._

"…And that means it'll fall for my next plan!" he finished his thought out loud with a smile and steadied himself in the saddle. However, his smile turned into a frown at a realization.

_But it's never followed our direct path. If not then the plan won't work._

"I need help…" As if they heard him, Astrid, Stoick, Fishlegs, Snotlout and the twins all on their dragons come into view.

"Hiccup!" Stoick called out.

"Are you alright?!" Astrid added.

"Yeah, but I need help!" He replied back while he and Toothless kept in front of the Banshee. "Get 'em to follow me through that archway!" he requested back as he pointed forwards at an island with a hollow arched midsection. The group looked in the direction he was pointing and saw the arch.

"You heard him, let's go!" Stoick yelled and the dragons picked up their speed to catch up with the two. Toothless did a loop to redirect the Banshee, flying inches past it; the Banshee quickly executed a well rounded turn before dashing forward fast towards its prey. The group quickly lined up, Hookfang catching itself on fire to prevent the Banshee from crossing the path. Stormfly blasted bolts of hot fire at it to keep it in line as well.

The Banshee tried to fly up and over the island instead of through it, but was thrown down by Thornado's thundering call. The Banshee glanced from Gronckle to Monstrous Nightmare to Nadder to Zippleback to Thunderdrum, and then locked onto the Night Fury that was holding its most precious food. It growled and went for it, not holding anything back it dashed forward at its top speed. Barely breaking the sound barrier, it was catching up quick, too quick.

Hiccup's eyes widened, "Toothless, NOW!" On call, Toothless screamed his sonar, having to halt his flight in doing so—accidently making Hiccup lose his footing on the makeshift pedal. The sharp ring echoed through the arch way creating an invisible sound wall. As soon as the Banshee hit it, the breath got knocked out of it and barely lost consciousness. However, because of its momentum, it still flew forward and with the little consciousness it had grabbed Hiccup and took him down to the sea with. Hiccup screamed as he descended and Toothless roared all the way down to the sea. The Banshee, with Hiccup, landed roughly in the sea with a huge splash; far away from their landing, Toothless as well.

"HICCUP!" Stoick screamed with fear and Thornado dropped down towards the sea. They drove through the dark water and swam deeper down.

Hiccup was floating limply within the Banshee's clutches, the Banshee its self far from consciousness. His eyes were closed with his mouth open, his lifeless limbs reaching up to the surface while his body was being pulled further down.

Stoick grabbed Hiccup by the left arm and pulled him closer, Stoick's other hand grabbed the claws that held his son and ripped them off. Stoick wrapped his arms around Hiccup's body and Thornado swam back up to the surface.

The Banshee, breathless and heartless, sunk down to the murky deeps. Never to be seen again.

The three broke through to the atmosphere and Stoick gulped in his much needed oxygen. They flew quickly to shore and Stoick dropped down in the sand clutching Hiccup. He gently placed him down and checked his chest; a heartbeat, but weak and no signs of breathing! Stoick leaned him up and shook him desperately to get him to breath. Hiccup choked on the little air he was getting and turned on his stomach to cough up the sea water that invaded his lungs. Stoick patted his back and relaxed, releasing a breath he didn't even know was held.

Stormfly and Hookfang touched the sand with Toothless in their grasps. As soon as Toothless was free he ran over to Hiccup who was leaning against his father, his eyes barely open from exhaustion. He cooed and nudged the boy, receiving a tired smile and a weak attempt to pet him. Toothless relaxed once Hiccup's hand was on his head, and softly smiled now that the threat was gone.

The teens all relaxed as well, though it was not Hiccup's intentions to kill the Banshee, they all thought it was the best thing to do to ensure their (but especially Hiccup's) safety.

The Banshee was gone, the nightmare was over; at least for most of them...

**The End**

* * *

**Yeah, it's finally done and I can get on to Nameless Foray! Okay, so who actually thought I was going to spare the Banshee? Nope, I killed my own creation.**

**Next story is Nameless Foray, be expected to see Dagur and his conniving schemes. ********Like I said, its not the sequel, but the next episode. **Until then, I bid you a farewell!  



End file.
